Fata Transverse
by lookingthrualice
Summary: I just want to live a normal life with my sister, create a future and be able to succeed whatever legacy my parents left. A week ago, I was Peeta Mellark, new student of the Van Alen Academy, placed on an advance placement with my sister. But now, I am Peeta Mellark, a witch, being hunted by unknown men and the worst part of it, I have two soul mates who wants to get into my pants
1. Chapter 1

**AN: After a year I decided to upload a new slash fic... which is kinna inspired by several things that I've read. No my lovelies, I haven't abandoned my other stories, I'm just really stuck at the moment with writer's block and school. So yeah, I hope you like it and... *cross fingers***

**Fata Transverse**

**by: lookingthrualice**

**Chapter 1: Home**

"_Panem, a city filled with urban legends. Some true, some not so true. But the most prominent one is that twelve families arrived in the city, dividing it into twelve different districts. According to legends, hundreds of years ago, these twelve families created the city. They are the ones that built the city from dust to what it was today, creating the most powerful city in the whole country. However, a hundred years back, a great plague hit Panem, killing thousands of people. The residents of Panem seek help from different doctors, and they only said one thing, that the plague is incurable. That a miracle can only save the people infected. Dark times have set up in Panem, for years they have been affected, but only the members of the twelve families are not. They have stayed pretty and unharmed. Because of that they were proclaimed as witches and they were hunted._

_The houses of the family were burned down one midnight, when they thought that the families were sleeping, at peace, and that they have no idea what is happening. The people who partook the burning heard screams of agony, as if the whole family is in flames. The next morning, when the fire had subsided, the same people tasked to do the job went to seek if there were any survivors. The houses from the twelve different districts were burned to the ground; however, they haven't found any body of the members of each family. The people thought that their bodies were burned into ashes, the reason why they were not found. Slowly, the plague has left, healing most of the people as if nothing had happened. The people of Panem celebrated, thinking that the twelve families were indeed a spawn of evil and that by eliminating them, they have saved everybody._

_The city of Panem was in peace. The land where the houses of the twelve families used to stand were contained at no one dared to buy those lands, thinking that they are cursed. The city prospers, making it the most powerful village that it is today._

_However, they are not aware that the twelve families were not dead, but still living. And that they are waiting for the perfect time to extract revenge from the people who framed them, the people who really placed the curse on their beloved people of Panem. That the time is near, and a war is about to take place."_

"_Mama, read some more." a young boy with blond hair said_

_His blue eyes twinkling with anticipation as to what would happen on the story, he was lying down on a bed; beside him is a girl, about his age, though her hair is black as ebony. She was already asleep, she's sucking her thumb as she sleep._

"_No more mi amore, it's time for bed. You have lessons tomorrow." the woman said to her son._

_Standing up from the chair that she was sitting, placing the book on the now vacant seat before moving, closer to her son, kissing him on his forehead before leaning down to the sleeping girl to do the same. She closed the main light, leaving the lampshade open._

"_Good Night angel, may you have pleasant dreams."_

_The boy snuggled at the bed, before closing his eyes into a dreamless sleep. The moment his mother closed the door, everything went into flames. The young boy felt the heat, but he cannot open his eyes. His nose was filed with vile smell of burning flesh. He is struggling to wake up but no matter what he does, he can't. His eyes won't cooperate, shut still as if it doesn't want him to see what really is happening._

"_Mama! Mama!" he kept on screaming but nobody hears him_

'_You're safe.' a voice suddenly said, and with that the heat stopped, the smell disappeared 'I will protect you. I will find you.'_

/

'Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!'

"Shut that shit off!"

'Beep! Beep! Bee..'

The alarm finally stopped. It was a peaceful sunny day; everyone was out on the streets already, doing what their chores for the day. It was a typical day at District 12, everyone knows everybody as they are a tight knit community. On one of the houses of the said district was owned once by a lovely couple with two children. They were one of the richest people on the said district and everybody loves them. The husband even became the captain of the district, the one who represents the people of twelve. The wife is one of the most lovely and kind woman of the district. She was a doctor and most if not all want to be treated by her. However, a few years back, there was a fire on the office of the captain, where the captain and his wife were, leaving their children as orphans.

The good thing about their community is that they act as if a one whole big community. They take turns on taking care of the children, inviting them to dinners. The school supported their education until they graduated until middle school, considered them as scholars since they are even the top students of their batch. With their perseverance and the fate of their community, the twins were accepted at a prestigious high school in the capitol on full scholarship. And today is the day that they are leaving, moving to the capitol.

"Come on sleepy head! Wake the fuck up!" a girl with long black hair screamed, her blue eyes are ablaze with fury and irritation.

Everyone who is near on the house heard the loud demand, and begun to chuckle.

"Tata seems to be still sleeping." one of the elders walking on the street said

"And Letti seems to be just as annoyed as every other day." the other replied

The women laughed.

"Ahh, what a peaceful day."

'Letti' was annoyed, no she was pissed off. Her brother is still sleeping, and it was already time for them to leave. She already placed her things on the car, the one left by their parents. Looking at the home they had known all their life for the last time, she closed her eyes and remembered all the happy memories that they had, and all the painful ones. A tear escaped from her eyes, and at the same time, the weather outside changed, from a sunny day into a cloudy one with a possibility of rain.

"Scar..." a quiet voice ended her reverie.

The girl opened her eyes and wiped her tears. The clouds disappeared, making the weather sunny again.

"Peeta."

The dark haired girl faced the one named Peeta. He looks just like her, blue eyes that could pierce anything. The only difference is that his hair instead of the ebony one, was blond, as if it was kissed by the sun, gleaming like a halo. Both of them are pale, as if they never left the confines of their home.

Peeta moved close to his twin, locking her in a tight embrace, dropping the bag that he was holding.

"Scar, my Scarlette, don't cry." Peeta murmured "You know what happens when you cry."

Fighting the urge to cry, Scarlette hugged her brother back.

"I can't help it Tata."

Releasing her from a tight embrace, Peeta looked at his sister's eyes directly.

"We may be going a new home Letti." Peeta said "But we'll always have Mam and Pa with us."

Scarlette nodded, and forced a smile to her face. They are moving on into their new home for several years, leaving the place and the people they have loved and grown up with.

"Come on Tata, we'll be late.' Scarlette said

Peeta smiled and gave waved his hand, making the messy streaks of tears disappear on his sister's face.

"Now you're pretty again." the blond said, picking up his forgotten baggage and making his way out of the doors

"On a pixie kind of way!" he called

Scarlette grunted, obviously hating the nickname his brother used, but smiled nonetheless.

'What will I do without him?' the black haired girl thought before following her brother out, giving a small wave making the door behind her close and lock on its own. With one last glimpse, she followed her brother in the car.

'Capitol, here we go'

/

**Van Alen Academy for the Gifted**

**(The Capitol)**

After five hours of non-stop driving, the twins finally arrived at their new home. They will be staying at the dormitory for four years before deciding on to what degree and University they wish to go. The twins have been dreaming to enter the academy ever since their parents told those stories, legends about the place where they have graduated. Their parents met and fell in love at the very same academy they would be attending.

Van Alen Academy was founded three hundred years ago by the twelve families that first lived in Panem. Before they divided the city into twelve districts, they first created a school that will house their children and the other children who excelled from different aspects. There are no entrance exams to be passed. The school sends out scouts to different district, looking for children who excels.

The school was built to be occupied by thousand students, with its three floors and two hectares of property for the children staying at the Academy to enjoy; however, as the time goes by and after the plague infested the city, the population dwindled and now the massive school only houses three hundred. The academy is divided into two; the left wing is the dormitories, while the far right wing is where the classes are held as well as the office of the current headmaster and the professor's dormitories. Each and every student has their own room, with its own bathroom. The outside looks like a castle, and it's surrounded by woods, clearly the place is on the borders of the capitol already if it takes an hour and half travel from the commercial area to the prestigious academy. The place was completely isolated from the world around it.

Peeta swerved, circling the castle like building and onto the right wing. Peeta parked at one of the free parking space and went down the car followed by his twin. The two got their things on the trunk, and made their way to the Headmaster's office. Scarlette paused on one of the steps, making Peeta paused as well.

"Did you locked the car.' asked the raven

Peeta checked for people before waving his hand, locking the car.

"Now I did." the blond replied

The younger twin giggled before standing beside her brother.

"Here we go Letti."

Holding his sister's free hand, he opened the doors telepathically for them.

"One of these days Tata, someone will catch you using..."

"But not today.'

/

Unbeknown to the twins, somebody did witness how Peeta opened the door. Four students, one was a small girl with black hair; she looks like an elementary student. There was another girl with them, who has beautiful gold hair that curls down on her back. She looks like Barbie personified, only with pale skin. Beside her is a blond boy. The boy looks like the girl he was standing beside with, his frame is lean with a height of 5'9. The last from the group is another blond haired boy who is a bit taller than the other, towering their group at the height of 6'3. Unlike the other, he is built on what seems to be like an Adonis like body, muscled yet not too bulky.

They were looking out at the parking as soon as the car of the twins arrived, observing how the two interact.

"Look whose here." the smaller girl said

The shorter blond closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"He's here, and I can feel his soul." he said "And it's so delicious."

The other blond chuckled before placing one of his hands on the other's shoulder.

"Hold your horses pretty boy; you know we have to share right?'

"And he has a guardian this lifetime." the Barbie liked girl commented

The larger boy snorted.

"What can she do?"

"That's what we have to find out." the lean blond said before looking at his female look alike "You'll do it for us, right Glimmer?"

Glimmer giggled, before turning around and walking to the hall that leads to the dormitories.

"Of course Marvel." she replied, looking back at her cousin "For you and Cato."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games, and if you see similarities on it well, let's just say it's a figment of my imagination :D**

**fata transverse**

**by: lookingthrualice**

**Chapter 2: Half a Star**

_Peeta's POV_

Scar and I met the headmaster of the Academy. He's an old man; in his mid-sixties white all his white hair glory and beard. He welcomed us too enthusiastically for my taste. Maybe he's just that eccentric. He told us that even though there is only one dorm wing, the girls and the boys are separated. The girls are on the third floor, while the boys are on the second floor. Even the staircases are different, so Scar and I can only meet at meal times. Cell phones are allowed though, so that's a plus. And if we really want to talk, we are allowed to meet at the common room, the place where the girls and the boys socialize.

"I'll be sending the dorm heads to brief you with the rules and regulations of the dormitories and to give you your class schedules." Snow, our new headmaster said

"Thank you sir." I heard Scar say

A few minutes of waiting, we heard a knock, and a 'come in' from Snow. Two professors or what I assume them to be entered. They must be the dorm head. One was a woman with an overly pale complexion, partnered with what must be the most ridiculous make-up and clothes I have. She's wearing a pink suit, partnered up with a pink skirt. They are so bright I think I will have to wear sunglasses whenever I meet her, if that's how she always looks like. The other was a man, who looks like a bum in a monkey suit. When I took a deep breath, I smell alcohol, and deduced that the man was the one smelling like that. What does he do with alcohol? Use it as a perfume?

'Goodie, a clown and a drunkard.' I thought

Scarlette looked at me, her face is neutral but I can see on her eyes that she's reprimanding me.

"Kids, this is Ms. Effie Trinket, the dorm head for the ladies." Snow introduced "And Mr. Haymitch Abernathy, the dorm head for the gentlemen."

"Hello!" Effie greeted us enthusiastically

Seriously, is this really the most prestigious, hard to enter Academy in all of Panem?

"Let's go brats." Haymitch suddenly said "Headmaster"

Haymitch just nodded to Snow before leaving the Headmaster's office. Snow seems to be used to it, as well as Effie.

"Headmaster." the blonde woman nodded before ushering us to follow Mr. Abernathy.

I pulled the handle of Scar's luggage as well as mine and followed our Dorm heads. My twin gave a short bow to our Headmaster before following us. From the right wing, I wheeled our luggage as we made our way to the staircase that will lead us to our dormitories. The hallways looked as if we're in Buckingham palace, or that's what I thought it to be. The tapestries and the paintings are cool. Even the candelabras looks like it was specially made for the Academy.

At the end of the hallway is a large double door. She pushed it open and we entered a sitting room with a large plasma TV and couches and bean bags. There is a fridge at the side and a candy bar machine. Haymitch was already there waiting for us on the middle of the room. Behind him are two staircases, one on the left, the other on the right. Looking around, I noticed that the room was in oval shape.

"Right side is the ladies' dormitory, left side is the male's." he started "Now before your go to your rooms, we would like to introduce ourselves and give you some ground rules. The name is Haymitch Abernathy, I rule the male dormitories. She's Effie trinket, and she's the head of the ladies' dorm."

He pointed at Effie, who gave a courtesy on us.

"Breakfast starts at 7.30 in the morning, classes starts at 8,30 sharp. You will find your schedule along with your map on your rooms. Dinner starts at 8 in the evening, after that you can do anything you want to. Curfew is by 11 pm, check in by 10.30 with me or Ms. Trinket." He continues "There are masses on Sundays but it's not compulsory. You can leave at Saturdays if you wish to but before you leave, you must tell either of us. Saturday curfews are until midnight."

"Now if you have any questions, you can ask us anytime. Our rooms are on the left wing. You can find it on the map that is provided." Effie addressed us more sweetly that Haymitch "The others are in their rooms already, that's why you haven't seen any other students at the moment. And now, can you introduce yourselves for us please?

I looked at Scarlette who looked back at me,

'You first!' I screamed on our mental bond

Scarlette gave a mental sigh before smiling at our dorm heads.

"My name is Scarlette Patrice Elle Mellark, it's nice to meet you monsieur, mademoiselle."

Effie cooed at how Scarlette introduced herself. I snorted mentally, leave it to Scar to charm the knickers off of Ms. Trinket.

"And you sir?"

'_I am the guy who is now afraid of you clown.'_ I mentally said

'_Stop it Tata! Don't be rude!_' Scar screamed at our mental bond

"_Don't fucking read my mind Pixie!'_

Scarlette lightly patted me on the arm that sent jolts of electricity on my body... literally.

'_You will fucking pay for that!' _I mentally screamed before cutting off our mental bond

I approached Effie. I got one of her hand and kissed the back of it like some gentleman from the 16th century,

"I am Peeta Alexander James Mellark."

I saw Ms. Trinket blush, making her face more pink aside from the tons of make-up she placed on her face.

"Stop making Trinket wet Casanova, let's gp." Haymitch crudely commented before making his way to the left staircase

I gave Scarlette a kiss before following the bastard. I will now officially call Mr. Abernathy a bastard, well at least on mind. He might give me a red card or something if I say it on his face and piss him off. On the corner of my eyes, I saw Effiie help my twin. Well at the very least she got help while here I am stuck here for three years with a bastard of a dorm head.

"Pick up the phase Casanova! We don't have all day!" Haymitch yelled at me

'Fucking Drunkard' I though

\

After I half drag and half carry my bag, and after a few minutes of wrestling with my suitcase I finally arrived at the second floor. The bastard, as I doubt him, was there already when I arrived, beside him was a tall dark skinned, buff guy, who looks like he can snap my head with his arms. Note to self, don't piss him off.

I looked around me and noticed that the room looks like the one from the floor down, hmm, another oval lounge. This time, there fewer stuffs unlike the one before. Scattered bean bags, two love seats and another plasma TV. There was a hallway adjacent to the end of the staircase.

"Welcome to the boy's dormitory lover boy. This is the boy's lounge where we conduct head counts, meeting, and where you can socialize or bum off." Haymitch said "This is Tresh, he is a senior here and he will escort you to your room. Any question you have, you ask him, capiche?"

I just nodded, too afraid that if I talk to the giant beside him.

"Good." that's all Haymich said before leaving us, descending on the stairs behind him

"Oh and by the way." he stopped before facing me "Good luck with your neighbours."

And with that he was already gone, leaving me with the guy named Thresh who is now currently on my "not to piss off, ever" list, second to Letti and above Mrs. Schmits. That woman seriously freaks me out, even though she's already 90 years old.

Anyway, Thresh approached me and held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Thresh, sorry about H, he's just pissed off because Trinkie hid his bottle of Jack"

I mentally gulped before reaching out and shaking his hand.

"Peeta, nice to meet you."

He gave me a smile before picking up my suitcase as if it weighs nothing.

"Come one newbie, your room is on 208."

Thresh led me to the corridors, turning right on a fork once, entering a new corridor, this time it's buzzing. I can see some of the boys coming out of their rooms and making their way to the lounge, some knocking on other's doors. One boy waved at us, or maybe just at Thresh, and it was followed by some others.

"What's up T-bone?!"

"T!"

"Hiya Thresh!"

Thresh waved back at them, even fist bumping on him. The corridor becomes a bit crowded now, and all I want to ask is that if we're at my room already. I want to text Letti, I want to know how she is fairing upstairs.

"Move dukies! Fresh meat coming thru!"

Oh fuck you Thresh! Now you've done it. My plan is to be as invisible as I can for the first few weeks of the semester, and now with that announcement from him, I'm assured that everybody knew who I am, well not my name but as 'fresh meat' according to Thresh. At the end of the hallway, Thresh stopped, and got a key on his pocket, opening the door in front of us.

"Room 208 sir!" he mimicked the butlers of the hotels, even giving a small bow.

I gave a small laugh; I refuse to call it a giggle, before entering my new home. My jaw dropped at the interior of it. The room is painted with maroon all over, with golden colour curtains. On the left side is a study table, with a lamp, opposite to it is a queen sized four-poster bed covered in red silk. How in the seven hells did they know that I love this colour?! Beside my bed is a table with a lampshade and an Iphone/Ipod dock. Its official, I don't want to leave my room.

"Thanks for the help Thresh." I said, facing the senior

"No problem dude. I'm in 212, third door to the right, knock if you need anything, and I mean anything." he replied "Your neighbour on your left, 206 is Marvel. On 210 to your right is Cato. You'll meet them soon, be careful around those two, if you still want to be a virgin."

I looked at him incredulously and he looks so serious. My room is between two perverts? He was waiting for some kind of reply, and I just nodded, not wanting to voice out what's in my head when I talked. He seems to be satisfied before going back to his happy-go-lucky aura.

"Map and schedule is on the drawer. We'll have a 7.30 pm orientation later, so don't be late."

"Okay."

"Right, I leave it to you then. And if I were you, I'll snooze off first; first night's a long one."

With that, he left, silently shutting the door on his way out. I looked up on the ceiling and found that there are no cameras. Exploring my room, I found a door leading to the bathroom, inside it was the closet. There was a separate bath tub and a shower room. Cool! I waved my, making my luggage float. With a flick of my wrist, it opened itself and one by one my clothes organized and hanged themselves. With that done, I went back to my bedroom, and jumped on the soft bed. Snuggling on the fluffy pillows, I pulled my IPhone out on my back pocket. I'll get to my backpack later.

A few months ago, on our 18th birthday, Letti and I received our inheritance. And the first thing we did was to hold a party, inviting all the people that helped us since our parents died, after that, we each both our own laptops and phones. Even though Letti and I have telepathic connection, it's so strenuous to use. Sometimes it gives us headaches that last for a whole day.

Unlocking the phone, I quickly typed a short text to her.

'_**Pix, u alrighty there? Done unpacking. This place is awesome!**_

I patiently waited for a reply. A few seconds later, my phone pinged.

'_**ikr! Lovin' my room! Done as well. Log in l8r ok?'**_

I quickly typed a reply before plugging my phone to the dock, setting the alarm to 7pm, before I fall asleep. This day has been taxing, and it's only 3pm!

\

My alarm rang, belting Bon Jovi's living on a prayer, making me jump. 7pm, right on the dot. I waved my hand, making the alarm stop before removing my phone on the docking system and slipping it into my back pocket; I padded my way to the bathroom and washed my face. I saw my reflection on the mirror and frowned. One of my favourite turtle-neck shirts is now crumpled, good think my pants are skinny, it still looked ironed out. I started taking off my shirt, fuck! It's now stuck on my head.

I tried pulling it up, shit it hurts! My head is being pulled off with it. Did I just grow in a span of four hours? I mentally cursed myself. I will be late and I just know it. Way to start my stay here in the academy. After a few more tugs, I groaned, I'm so frustrated, and then I felt a hand on mine, and I stiffened. I haven't heard the door open.

"Let me help you" I heard a smooth velvety voice said, making my muscles relax

I felt that cloth eased its way off of my way. When the shirt was finally off, I blinked; my eyes are kinna blurry from all the strands of the cloth that I saw. When my visions become clear, my jaw almost dropped. Standing in front of me is a Ken doll personified; only this one is not all that gay-ish. He was a couple of inch taller than me, with blond-brownish hair. He was wearing a green button up shirt that compliments his eyes, and black skinny jeans. He was giving me that boyish smile that I am tempted to return. God, he's so handsome, I just want to... hold up! I am not going to think like that, first of, I am not gay. Secondly, I am not GAY!

"Er... thanks."

'Pft! Pathetic Mellark' I thought

He gave a short laugh before handing me my shirt.

"No problem." he replied

I heard my door opened this time. Another blond enters a total opposite of the one I am looking at right now. He was buff; I can see the muscles under his shirt. He was wearing normal jeans, but by lord he's hot as well. He came near to us, and I can see his blue eyes, he is obviously taller as he was towering the two of us. I feel like a midget right now. He looked at me, and I think my face just become as red as a tomato. And then I remembered that I'm half naked on my bathroom. I feel so embarrassed; I just want to bolt out.

Then, the buff blond smirked, as if he read my mind.

"Nice tat." he said "An incomplete star"

"It's not a tattoo, it's a birthmark. And it's half a star asshole." I immediately retorted, when I realized what I said, I mentally slapped myself. Where is Letti when you need her?

He gave a chuckle, and unlike the shorter one, it was a bit gruff but sexy at the same time. Jeez! What is going on in my brain?

"Anyway, I'm here to pick him." he pointed at saviour blond "And you sexy, for the yearly orientation. So stop eye-fucking each other and you kitten should wear a shirt."

My jaw dropped on his crude comment and looked at the other person in my bathroom, and he just full blown laugh while the other's smirk grew wider.

"Don't mind what that _pute _said, let's go." Ken (that is what I will call him since I have yet to know his name) said, randomly grabbing a short on my closet before turning it away "Let's go _chéri_."

The two blonds left, leaving me partially stunned. My phone buzzed, pulling me out of my revere. I looked at the text from an unknown number.

'_**U got 2 mins. to come hir Casanova or I will kick you in your skinny ass!' –HA**_

'Shit!' it's from Haymitch.

I immediately bolted out of my room, disregarding the fact that I'm barefooted and half-naked. Within a minute, I made it to the lounge, where all the boys from the dormitory are seated on the different bean bags and the sofas. Haymitch was standing in the middle, one hand on his phone, the other is holding a clipboard.

"Nice for you to join us Casanova." he said, before slipping his phone to his pocket "And as much as ever gay, bi or appreciative person here enjoys your exhibition tendencies, making them hard on their pants, I don't condone nakedness on my dorm, so please, put a goddamn shirt on."

I heard catcalls and whistles, most loudly from the back. When I looked, I saw the same blue eyes piercing into me, like the time on the bathroom, he gave me a wink. He smiles predatorily at me, and I shivered. I looked at the other sitting beside him, he was smiling and I want to smile back, but stopped as I noticed how he just licked his lips. The look on their face, they just want to devour me. I hastily put my shirt on.

"Good, now come here, front and centre."

I complied, not wanting anymore trouble. I faced the crowd of boys that I would be my dorm mates for the rest of my stay here.

"Listen up! This is Peeta Mellark, he is our new student from District 12, and although, he was supposed to be starting from first year, his IQ supersedes most so he's here in advance placement. That's why he and his sister are here earlier than the first years." Haymitch said "They'll be sophomores this year, and I expect that you help lover boy here to settle down, know the rules and the shits around."

Several 'yes' were heard.

"Oh and before I dismiss you lot." Haymitch turned to the two blond that I met earlier "Cato (he pointed at the buff one) and Marvel (Ken-blond), no sexually harassing of Peeta here please"

'_**be careful around those two, if you still want to be a virgin.' **_I suddenly remembered what Thresh said earlier

"Don't worry Chief, we already saw everything!" Cato's yell boomed at the whole lounge and Marvel sniggered

So these two would be my neighbours for the next three years?

'I'm fucked'

/

**AN: I won't be updating for a while since it would be my midterms. I'll also be editing my chapter 1 since I have some grammatical errors on it, no biggie. Anyway, see you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Because I just thought about it while eating salad :D BTW, please do pray for my country, the Philippines. It has been raining non-stop since yesterday and many places are already flooded. Some are even higher than a person (already 6ft deep). Seriously, it's like water world, and the rain has yet to stop (actually, it has thunder and lightning now). Anyhow, please enjoy this as much I enjoyed writing it ^.^**

**Fata Transverse**

**by: lookingthrualice**

**Chapter 3: The Day After**

**Peeta's POV**

'Bebeep, bebeep, bebeep'

"5 more minutes." I groaned

I heard a shuffle, and the alarm gave a long beep before stopping. I sighed before snuggling closer into my source of warmth. There was another pillow pressing on my back, and it's also warm. So toasty and comfy. The pillow in front of me shifted and tangled a leg on mine, before moaning in appreciation. I felt a hand, circling on my waist. Hmm, I don't want to wake up just yet. This is so comfy, I love my pillows.

Hold up! Pillows don't move, has no legs or hands and especially doesn't moan. It doesn't even talk! I tried to move, but the hand resting on my waist is restricting me. I tried to wiggle but my lower back suddenly shot in pain.

"Hush now babe, go back to sleep." a voice, who I presume is the one owning the hand whispered to me "There's no point on waking up early."

"Yeah _bambino,_ class starts next week." the other said, giving me a kiss on the neck before snuggling further.

I want to panic now, but I can't do anything until I assess the situation, so calm the fuck down Mellark. I started to think, still pretending to sleep. First off, there are two persons, obviously male, on my bed, while I am currently lying in my boxers. Secondly, my back is hurting like hell, now how did that happened. I tried to remember what happened last night. After a few minutes of trying to recall what happened after Haymitch dismissed us, I can't remember anything. Strike three! I am now royally fucked.

Panic settled in, and before I knew what I was doing, I suddenly shot up of bed, instantly removing the hand on my waist, leaving the not so light leg on my thighs. That could be the stupidest thing I have ever done 'coz now my head started to throb.

"SWEET FUCKING MARY MOTHER OF LAZARUZ!"

God, that felt a little bit good, but the pain on my back and my head is still there. I removed the annoying leg on my thighs and tried to get myself off of the bed. I looked around me and deduced that I am not on my room. Or maybe, just maybe it change colour, from red to dark blue in twenty four hours. I decided to just hop out of the bed, but before I can even do that, a hand grabbed me and pulled me into the owner's chest.

"Where are you going _chérie?_" his voice may be husky and still filled with the remnants of sleep, but I know that accent "You can't leave without giving me a kiss"

"Marve..." I tried to face my perpetrator but was stopped by a heated kiss. For all the love of the gods, it was good. He licked my lips, as if asking for an entrance, but I refused. Even though I'm being literally devoured by this man, I refuse to succumb.

I felt my ear being bitten, and the pain shocked me making me gasp, and the Marvel took it as an opportunity to stick his tongue on my throat. I refuse to moan, but it was just too good. The bite on my ear was now reduced to small nips, hands roaming on my body. After a few minutes, when air is necessary, we pulled out of the kiss. I'm still dazed at what had happened.

"Wha.. What?" I'm now officially lightheaded; the pain on my head is all now but a throb.

"A morning kiss as well for me, baby."

I only had a couple of breaths before being kissed by the other guy, who is now, I am guessing to be Cato. Unlike Marvel, his kiss was rough and demanding, and I just can't help but drown on it. The kiss turned into a full blown make-out session, with Marvel giving soft kisses on my bare back. I can feel my lips respond onto his kiss. And that's what hit me like ice cold water.

I immediately pulled out, jumped out of bed and grabbed the nearest shirt that I saw and left the room, not caring that the said room was filled with litters of beer cans, making the door close with a bang, not even concerned if anybody saw me coming out from either Marlve's or Cato's room. I immediately went into my room, and shut the door, sighing in relief as my back slid from the door.

My mind is swirling. There are many scenarios popping into my brain as to what could have happened last night. Let's review the symptoms, I have a sore back, I woke up with not one but two guys on a bed, half naked. Did we... Oh my gosh was I raped? Oh my virginity! Did I lost it without even knowing it?

"My life is fucked, and it's only my second day here."

I literally crawled into my bed; my headache came back in full force. My back hurts and I feel so sleepy. I looked at my Iphone dock to check the time, 6.30am. My phone buzzed, good, it's with me and not on "THE ROOM", as I now dubbed it. I don't want to see blond one and blond two today. I've had enough of them to last me for a lifetime.

I grabbed my phone from the bedside table, unlocking it and looking at the screen. Letti left 4 voicemails and 20 sms. I listened to the voicemail first. All four have only three words on it, "Where are you?". But those three words mean differently, her pitches on the phone are ranging from soft to the "I'm fucking pissed, I hope you are fucking proud of yourself" deadly quiet tone. From the looks of it, I'll be on her chopping board today. That's only the four voicemails; I don't even want to know what's on those text messages. With the last of my strength, I sent her a text message. I'll try and re-trace what happened last night later, but for now, I just want to sleep my morning away. I touched my lips; it's still tingling, before the need of slumber took over.

\

A couple of hours of so much sleep, I woke up my stomach grumbling. It was already 12.30pm, my headache is somehow gone, but the there is still a throb on my back. I can ignore it now, well at least. I need painkillers now. My stomach grumbled again, scratch the painkillers, I need food... bad. I grabbed my phone to check if Letti replied, and she did.

'**i understand. Mit me main lounge. 1pm. Luk nyc, go 4 a ride'**

Cursing, I immediately stripped down on what is remaining of my clothes, throwing them haphazardly not bothering where they landed. I'll fix it latter. I hoped into the shower, opting to have a quick one. One of the perks of having this gift is that I can do two things at once. I mentally opened my closet and just randomly got a shirt and pants, the first pair that came across my mind. After my shower, I towel dried my hair as fast as possible, while my clothes are already floating in front of me, ready to be worn.

'Something is missing...'

I waved my hand and one of my boxers float. Almost forgot about it, and I quickly dressed myself and slipped into my oxfords. Grabbing my phone and car keys and practically run into the boys' lounge where the only staircase is located. When I arrived at the lounge, I was met with my fellow students who are spending their last days of vacation doing anything. Some are catching up, having loud conversations with each other. I don't know what the other is doing as I hastily made my way to the staircase. My phone buzzed cursing when I saw that it was Letti, having her "I'm counting down now, and if you're late I'll screw you" sms, and my mild pace turned into a full run. I was rushing down the stairs while trying to reply with my sister. I just pressed the send button when I bumped into someone.

"Ah Shit!" I cursed as my phone dropped

"I'll get it babe."

That voice! I looked up at the person that I bumped into and my blood run cold. Blond hair, hell of a sex on legs body, and blue eyes that seems to twinkle in mirth.

"Ca... Ca..."

And if anything, his smirk grew as I stutter his name. The events earlier run back into my mind as fast as a speeding bullet, and suddenly my lips tingled. I refuse to touch it in front of him.

"Cat got your _tongue_ baby?" he joked

I heard a snicker on my back. Oh no, no, no, no! This is not happening! I felt a presence coming close on my back but I'm still looking at Cato.

"Of course, you just did this morning, Ally Cat." Marvel said and I felt him breathing on my neck

And I did what I don't want to do. I ran, pushing Cato out of the way and descended on the stairs faster than a sneeze. I arrived at the main lounge which is filled with people, and I saw Letti was already there, looking gorgeous as ever. She's wearing black high-waist shorts, her pink sleeveless blouse was neatly tucked, and she is wearing the Jeffrey Campbell boots that my aunt JM got her.

"Mi Letti!" I greeted and she smiled

"Mi Tata." she returned

I closed our distance and hugged her. How I missed my sister, and it's just twenty-four hours.

"Have you checked out already?" I asked her

"Yep, got a go signal from Ms. Trinket"

"Let's go." I hastily said, fearing that blond A and Blond B might follow me "Car's on the parking right?"

She grinned, and hooked her arm with mine.

"Aunt MJ sent us something, and since you woke up late, I get first dibs on it."

That got me curious.

"Should I fear for my life?"

And she giggled. Oh lordie, this is either good for her, bad for me or bad for me, good for her. When we arrived outside a Ducati Multistrada 1200 S Sport was parked there (yes! I know something about motorcycle). I felt my mouth hung open and I almost drool. Oh I love you Aunt MJ! I love you so much! I strode into its gorgeousness and touched it. I can imagine the purr of the engine and the speed of it when I drive.

"Oh babe." Scarlette said, patting me on the back "I get to drive it."

She was dangling the keys on my face. Oh fine! She gets to drive. Scarlette hopped into the bike, getting one of the helmets, she threw it to me before having one.

"Let's go Peety, I can't wait to drive this baby." she said, starting up the engine and revving it up. I almost cum on my pants.

I hopped behind my sister and placed my hands on her waist, tightly. Although my sister is so sweet, she has this craziness on her.

"Hold up Peeta-bread!"

She revved it up once more before releasing the break, the motorcycle turned from zero to 100 miles per hour in five seconds.

"Wohow!"

That's why I love my sister.

\

We've been roaming around the streets of Panem. We had lunch on one random Japanese restaurant and roamed around to shop. We haven't been the richest people in our district but since we got our inheritance from Aunt MJ we got to spend it, but we've been frugal. Mam was the only heir of one of the biggest business tycoons in all of Panem. But she became a doctor, and married Pa. Good thing about our family is that gramps was not angry, but instead willed it to my mom's first born. Lucky him, mom got twins so he instantly got two heirs. But pop died so Aunt MJ, mam's best friend and almost sister managed it for us. She kept the business at bay and sent us many gifts, spoiling us so much.

After the tons of shop that we went thru and the bags at our hand, we opted to stop by Starbucks to get some well deserved break.

"So what happened at the party last night?" Scarlette asked me and I almost choke on my latte.

"What party?" I asked, now I'm afraid, my earlier deductions resurfacing

She looked at me oddly.

"Glimmer, one of the girls said that the boy's dorm have this initiation party for the new students." my twin replied "Said that it was a special one since it's the first time that a student starts in the academy one grade ahead."

I tried recalling anything about the party that she was talking about but I still got nothing.

"Don't tell me, you got really wasted that you forgot about it." Scarlette said in an, 'as a matter of fact' tone.

I just nodded and she looked at me incredulously.

"Peet!"

"I'm sorry Letti, but I tried to remember." I groaned "Everything was blank"

Scarlette sighed and scratched her head in frustration.

"Just talk to Cato." she suddenly said and I froze.

How did Letti know about Cato? Did that blond bimbo albeit hot talked about something with Scar?

"What did he said?"

Scarlette had a sip on her latte before answering me. And I swear, this time my blood turned into ice.

"Says you're a _wild_ one."

\

The drive back to the academy was fast. Everything was a blur. I kissed Scarlette good night before making my way to the dormitory. Scarlette said that she'll check in for me. I haven't been myself since our caffeine break earlier, thinking about last night. I walked into the boy's dormitory; almost everyone is out to dinner already.

"Hi Peeta!"

"Hi Thresh" I gloomily replied before passing by him, as if he knows something

My head snapped up and I stopped into my tracks. Of course Thresh would be there! I turned back and called Thresh.

"Thresh wait up!" I yelled "I need help."

He turned around and walked back to me.

"How can I be of service little prince?" he asked, his black eyes filled with mischief

"Haha, very funny."

I really like the dude. He's like an older brother that I never had. Only dark skinned, taller and he looks like he could kill anybody just by his bare hands.

"Thresh, can I ask you a question. And you must answer me truthfully."

His smile dropped and looked at me seriously. I take that as a yes, and that he was listening.

"What happened last night?" I asked nervously "I can't remember anything"

He smiled, and then it turned into a chuckle before changing into a full blown laugh. Did he think I was joking? My face heat up from embarrassment. He looked at me and I saw that he felt guilty.

"Oh, oh you serious. Sorry man!" and he sounds guilty "Anyway, to answer your question, well after Haymitch left, Marvel got out his booze. Been a tradition that we have an impromptu drinking party at the dorm for newbie. Cato insist that you drink just one, then it turned to five, then five to ten. Turns out that you're a light weight, by your fourth bottle your drunk and on the tenth, well you're wasted. You start dancing on the couch, and then you fell to your back... by the way how was your back?"

"Good" I immediately replied "And then what happened?"

"Well, you passed out. I tried getting you to your room but I'm pretty wasted as well, so Cato and Marvel did it." he finished "Why? Did something happen? Did those two did something to you?"

'It was more than something' I thought but I didn't want Thresh to know that

"No, nothing." I replied too fast

He looked at me sceptically before shrugging it off.

"You need anything else?" he asked

"Nah I'm good. Just wanna know why I have a massive headache this morning."

"Okay cool, I'll go and have a bite now."

"See yah Thresh." And I waved at his back

Okay, so maybe I was not raped. Maybe Cato and Marvel were drunk as well and they entered the wrong room. And obviously they are too wasted that they might as well sleep on the bed. Yeah. That's a possibility, one that I am inclined to believe in.

I entered my room and locked it, waving my hand to open the lampshade on my bedside table. I dropped the bags that I was carrying, and with another wave of my hand the clothes from the bag arrange themselves on to my closet. I love really love my gift. Starting a bath and shrugging off my clothes leaving me into my boxers, I almost dipped into the bath when I ding stopped me.

Padding into my bed, I found that my phone was there. It's been missing the whole day, and the last time I saw it was...

"...When I bumped into Cato."

My phone dinged again, now I have to messages. I unlocked my phone, two unknown numbers. I opened the first one and I swear I almost dropped my phone.

'_**Hi cheri, it was fun last night. Let's do it again' – M**_

Oh no! Oh no no no no no! Clicking the back button I opened the other one.

'_**We're going to have so much fun baby. You, me and Marvie. I'm looking forward for an encore.' – C**_

I can feel the heat on my face. My emotions are getting uncontrolled, and before I know it, the bulb on my lampshade exploded.

**AN2: See you guys soon! Prayers, prayers, prayers :* I go sleep now **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: My schedule is now free! Finally, I get the chance to continue this (even though I just got out of the hospital and bed rest). Anyhow, I promise to pay attention with my grammar now since someone wants to be technical. I would also be having much difficulty on updating since my schedule suddenly shifts. Anyway... Enjoy!**

**Fata Transverse**

**by: lookingthrualice**

**Chapter 4: Saving Him**

**(Third Person's POV)**

It has been three days since Peeta last saw either Marvel or Cato. Three days of playing hide and seek with the two blonds, opting to wake up early for breakfast and stay at his room after for the whole day. Thresh, who became Peeta's best friend and only ally on the boy's dorm noticed how Peeta refuse to go either lunch or dinner with him, whenever the teen ask. The senior shrugged it off for the first two days but when Peeta didn't arrived for the third day at the dining hall, he seek out Peeta's twin Scarlette. Thresh told her what has been happening to Peeta, all his observations and worry, and apparently the female twin knows.

"Why is it that you're just shrugging this off Ms. Mellark." Thresh asked Scarlette the first time he met her on the dining hall

"Scarlette please, and to answer your question Thresh, can I call you Thresh?"

The senior just nodded

"Peeta's okay." Scarlette answered "It's in his nature. The people in our district often say that I am the extroverted twin and he's the introverted one. It's just his way of coping up."

With that, Thresh almost dropped the issue. Almost. The following day, he went to the blond twin's room. Finding it to be unlocked, he let himself in and found Peeta on his study table typing away on his laptop. His face is focused, as if he did not heard the older teen enter his room. He was even sporting rectangular reading glasses and sipping on the cup, on what Thresh assumed to be coffee.

"Peeta." the older teen called

Peeta jumped from his sit, before swivelling and facing his visitor. Eyes widening in recognition, he removed his glasses and carefully placed it on the table.

"Hey Thresh." Peeta greeted with a smile, rubbing his tired eyes with the back of his hand "How's it going?"

Thresh face was serious, his eyes sceptical if Peeta was indeed alright or if he was just faking it.

"Good, I haven't seen you for a while."

Peeta gave a nervous laugh before scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry dude, I was kind of busy, my aunt sent me some documents that I need to look into." the blond said "Scar's done with her part though; she already finished the designs for the next project. All I'm doing is the marketing stuff."

The dark skinned boy raised an inquiring eyebrow, clearly confused as to what he is talking about. Peeta caught the implication before giving an explanation.

"When my pop died, Letti and I inherited his company. We we're supposed to be taking care of it and since we're still underage, out aunt manages it for us." the blond started "But we still want to help and learn how pop's company works so on our spare time, aunt MJ sends us documents or asks us to do design and stuffs."

"Is this how you cope up on a new environment Peet?" Thresh asked, making himself comfortable on the bed of Peeta instead of the newly purchased sofa

Peeta swivelled back, facing his computer and typing away once again.

"Hm yeah, I'm not really fond of crowds." the blond said without missing a beat on his typing "And seeing as that would be my life for three years, I'd like to cherish the moments where I can be alone and do some peaceful work."

'Not really' Peeta thought 'I just don't want to see Marvel or Cato as of the moment.'

"Do you want me to leave?" Thresh asked as he got up from the bed

Peeta contemplated. Thresh is his so dubbed best friend, and he's a cool guy. He doesn't want to lose the only ally he had on the jungle, also known as the boy's dormitory.

'Maybe it's time for us to hang out'

"It's cool dude, I'm almost done."

And with a final click to the send button he was finally done for the day. The blond stretched, cracking his neck before standing up.

"Let's hang out." Peeta said and a smile stretched on Thresh's face

"Yeah sure!"

Peeta picked up his phone, ignoring the twenty messages on its notification. He looked for Haymitch's number and dialled it. After the fourth ring, the dorm head picked up.

"What is it Casanova? I don't really want to be disturbed right now."

There was a moan at the background.

'Holy Fuck! Is that Ms. Trinket? Are they banging each other?' Peeta thought

"Really /grunt/ really busy right now"

"Thresh. Me. Off to town." Peeta immediately said before hanging up on the phone, without even waiting for a reply

"So what did he said?" Thresh asked

Peeta grabbed his keys before making his way out of his room.

"Let's just go."

\

"Whoa Peet, is this yours?" Thresh's was looking at the bike, almost drooling at its beauty.

Peeta smirked, twirling the keys on his hand.

"Property of Twin A and Twin B." Petta replied

The dark skinned boy caressed the bike, mouth gaping. Peeta looked at his friend with an amused expression. It's just how he first reacted when Scarlette showed him their new gift from aunt MJ.

"Are we seriously riding this to town?"

"But of course, darlin'. It's a date." Peeta said, imitating a somewhat acceptable southern twang "And I'm going to drive."

Thresh gave a snort before riding the bike. Peeta followed suit after handing his friend a helmet. Starting up the engine, Thresh placed his hand on his friend's waist, not wanting to fall down.

"Hold tight big man!" Peeta yelled before releasing the breaks, making the tires squeal

Unbeknownst to them, two guys were watching their very interaction. Marvel and Cato saw the whole exchange up until the time the two boys left. Cato's arms were crossed, but his knuckles were white as he gripped his arms, while Marvel may look calm, but his eyes shows that he wants to kill someone.

"Are you sure he's on our side?" Marvel finally asked after a few minutes of silence

Cato merely nodded, not trusting his voice or he might just lash out.

"Then why the FUCK is he having a date with PEETA?" the smaller blond seethed

Cato releases his hold on his arms, and pulled out his phone. Pressing the speed dial, he waited for someone to answer on the other line.

"_**Glimmer here, what are your two other wishes?" **_

"Hey Glim, wanna go shopping?"

\

A few minutes of drive to the main city, and an almost ticket from the peacemakers, Thresh and Peeta arrived at an arcade on downtown Capitol. The two played anything and everything their eyes and hands got into. They even played DDR on an extreme level, even though Peeta has no eye-feet coordination. Peeta decided to park the bike on some random mall this time, having decided to walk to a nearby cafe instead of driving around, which Thresh was grateful for.

"I like you Peeta, but I don't want to be your passenger ever again!" Thresh exclaimed as they were seated and handed with menus "You're insane!"

The blond laughed at Thresh. Seriously his friend is exaggerating. Maybe they almost hit a car, or be hit by a bus two times, it's no big deal. The waitress arrived with two glasses of water, placing it on the table.

"What will be your order gents?" she asked

"I will have a Roasted Chicken and Vegetable on flat bread and a Raspberry Juice with additional Raspberry Syrup on it." Peeta replied

"I'll have a Chicken Alfredo and Lemonade with that please." the older boy replied

"Okay, I'll be back in a jiffy for your drinks." and with that, the waitress left.

While waiting for their food, the two friends talked about their lives before their acceptance on the academy. Thresh came from an old family in Spain, where they are hailed as one of the most influential families in all of Europe. And although most if not all has already migrated to Panem, their family still has a strong hold on the country's political system.

"Here you go sir, one Chicken Alfredo and one Roasted Chicken and Vegetable." the waitress laid down their orders, then promptly left after

"Thank you."

The two ate in silence for a few minutes, relishing the delicious foods that they had.

"So Peet, tell me something about your family. You guys are basically off the radar."

Peeta took one last sip from his drink before answering his friend.

"Well, you've met Scarlette. She's the only living family that I had. Well I mean, by blood. I have an aunt, she's aunty MJ and she spoils us a lot." the blond haired boy started

"You mean, the same aunt that gave you that sex on ride beauty?"

Mellark laughed at his friend's comment. Honestly, if the bike magically turned into a woman, Thresh would have married her.

"Yes, the very same." the younger continued "She's currently the OIC of my pop's company. Scar and I would be handling it once we finish off school, but as of the moment, Aunt MJ trains us via sending us some stuff to do."

It is quite obvious that the male Mellark is trying to hide something about their business. Not wanting to scare of his friend, Thresh decided not to push thru on the topic even though he is dying to know what sort of business does Peeta and his sister had.

After getting their bill, in which Peeta insisted on paying, the two decided to take a walk one last time before heading back to the academy. Peeta still needs some stuff before the actual school work begins, and he also needs to get his sister something to abate her sudden curiosity on his phone. After he told Scarlette about the dreaded sms from 'them-who-is-never-to-be-named', his sister kept on pestering if he had another "hot boy on boy sexting" message as she puts it.

The two students went to the mall where Peeta's bike was parked. Peeta decided to buy something for his sister first before the things that he needs. It was pretty awkward for two guys to go and roam around on the female section of a boutique, but both friends decided to just get it over with. While looking for a new skirt (AWKWARD), Peeta heard a voice that made his blood turned into icicles.

"Honestly Glimmer, anything you wear looks gorgeous. Why not buy them all?"

"But alley-Cat, I look ridiculous on this one but I like the colour!"

Shifting a little bit, Peeta found Cato and a gorgeous doll like girl, who he presumes to be Glimmer a few feet away from him. The girl was trying on a lace skirt on a soft pink colour. She looks like a model and true to Cato's word; anything she wears looks great on her. Not that it's the priority of Peeta's brain as of the moment. Ducking from view and repeating the mantra that has already formed at the blond boy's head, Peeta inch by inch left the store.

'Please don't let him see me. Please don't let him see me. If there is even a god out there, please don't let him see me.'

"Hey Peet, check this out!"

'There is no god.' Peeta thought as he stopped on his tracks to look back at his friend

Said friend happened to be coming from the stack of clothes near Cato and Glimmer.

"Thresh!" the blonde girl squealed and practically hugged the dark skinned boy

"Hey Glimmy!" Thresh replied, spinning the said girl who squealed more in delight

Cato stood up and gave the senior a hug after Glimmer was put down. Peeta was contemplating on leaving, forgetting that he needs to buy his sister anything but Thresh was already there by his side, ushering him to the other two students.

"I believe you haven't met Glimmer." Thresh introduced the blonde girl, who gave a smile "Glimmer, this is Peeta."

"Ooh~! Mellark! You must be Scarlette's twin." Glimmer cooed before hugging the boy "You guys are so good looking."

"Oh yes he is." Cato muttered

Peeta looked at the other blond blushed. Cato was looking at him, as if he is going to eat Peeta. Noticing what Cato was doing to the poor boy, Glimmer nudges Cato, making the smouldering gaze stop.

"What are you guys doing on this section anyway?" Glimmer asked

"Well, Peeta here is looking for a gift to his sister." Thresh answered on behalf of the now mute Peeta

"I think you need my help for that." the blonde girl said "Let's go Peeta."

Glimmer practically dragged Peeta on to some of the stacks of clothes. While searching, five men wearing gas masks arrived at the boutique and suddenly shots were fired. Peeta ducked dragging Glimmer with her.

"Everybody on the ground! Get your phones and wallets out people! We're going shopping!" one of the robbers yelled, he was holding an automatic gun on one hand while a bag on the other

The other two guys were spraying paint on the CCTVs making it blind while the other two took positions on the door, blocking it. The other robber, who seems to be their leader, was already roaming around, demanding the customers' phones and wallets. Cato and Thresh were on the ground, muscles tensed and ready to take down the robbers if worse comes to worst. The leader went to the place where Peeta was currently holding Glimmer.

"Ah, pretty young thing here are yah" the robber gruffly said, snatching Glimmer out of Peeta's embrace "You'll be a nice dessert after our work here"

Glimmer was shaking, fear evident on her face.

"Let go of her!" Peeta heard Thresh yelled, dashing on to the robber, and even though the dark skinned boy was stronger than the robber, he was not as fast as the bullet that snagged his knee

"Tsk tsk blondie, this girl is mine."

Peeta was on the state of panic now. He badly wants to use his gift, but there are a lot of possible witnesses, plus the fact that Cato and the others are there.

'But this is an emergency.'

Peeta has decided, he will use his gift and just pray that he can alter the memories of the people on the boutique.

Closing his eyes, he conjured mist that will cover him up. He also mixed sleeping gas on it.

'The lesser the witnesses, the better.' Peeta thought 'That leaves me with the five robbers.'

"Wha- what is happening?!" the leader screamed as the mist almost enveloped the whole boutique, his hold on Glimmer slipping, make the girl fall. Peeta luckily caught her, and gently laid her on the ground.

He focused on his hand, making electric current flow on it, and while the leader of the robber was preoccupied, he stunned the man. The leader screamed in shock, making the other robbers looked for the perpetrator, randomly shooting. Peeta ducked, and now focused as to where the robbers are.

'I have one on the left, two on my north and the other on the right'

Using his gift, he chose the guy from the right and levitated the guy making him hit the ceiling with a resounding crack. This was followed by the other two guys.

'One more.'

The focus of Peeta was slipping as exhaustion wash over him. The mist that he conjured is almost gone, and the last robber can practically see him. And the robber did see Peeta. He turned his gun to him, aiming as he prepares to shoot.

"Peeta!"

Peeta turned to Cato who is dashing to the robber, fist balled. Said robber turned to Cato and aimed his gun.

"Cato!"

"**BANG!"**

Cato shut his eyes waiting for the bullet to hit him, but nothing came. When he opened his eyes, the bullet was a few centimetres off of his face. Peeta was holding it telepathically; his nose is already bleeding from over exertion. The younger blond focused on reversing the bullet's target.

"What the..." but before the robber even finishes his word, the bullet zoomed on to his skull

"Peeta, what are..."

And everything went dark, as Peeta fainted from over exhaustion.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Because there is a lot of school work and I refuse to do them, I am updating this early :D Notice how I changed the summary? I have to hide the real summary 'coz I don't want the plot to be revealed way early. Oh! And can anybody guess who aunt MJ is? BTW, anything that goes on this story is just a figment of my imagination, everything is owned by their respective owner :D Thanks for the lovely reviews! 3**

**Fata Transverse**

**by: lookingthrualice**

**Chapter 5: In Blood**

**Peeta's POV**

Everything is so dark and I felt a massive weight on my body, restricting me. I tried moving my hands to no avail. It felt like lead, so light yet so heavy at the same time. What had happened? I tried to recall something, anything that led me to this situation. Flashes of images flew, some of men in black, racks of clothes. The sound of screaming entered my system, gunshots, blood wafted to my nose. And then it hit me. CATO!

**Third Person's POV**

It has been a week since the robbery where Peeta's powers were revealed to Cato. Seven days since Cato sent a distress call to Marvel, who practically flew on Elisse Boutique with Clove, who both saw the bleeding Thresh, a passed out Glimmer and an almost dead Peeta. One hundred and sixty seven hours since Scarlette practically trashed the whole academy due to worry and anger upon the arrival of the pale and cold Peeta at the academy's infirmary.

After the nurse cleared Glimmer, and forced valium on to her system so that she could relax, Cato insisted that the whole infirmary wing is to be closed, and to leave Peeta, Thresh and him alone for a couple of hours. After the gruelling wait, Thresh opened the door, his leg perfectly healed. Scarlette didn't seem to question what had happened or didn't seem to care as she ran to his brother's side. The colour on the male Mellark's face has returned and so as his warmth, however he has yet to wake up. The other blond was on one of the beds at the far end of the wing asleep. Marvel had gotten to his side immediately and found that Cato was asleep, his body covered with tattoos, markings that no one knows the meaning.

When Glimmer woke up two days after the incident, she immediately looked for Peeta. Finding that her saviour was on a coma, she burst into tears. Scarlette comforted the girl, telling her it was not her fault but the robbers'. Every day for the past week, Clove has been visiting along with Thresh. Clove will just go to Cato's bed and sit on a chair and read her book, as if waiting for something to happen. Marvel lays beside the sleeping boy and strokes Cato's hair, and sometimes he goes to Peeta's bed, as if he wants to do what he does with Cato, but the look of worry on Scarlette's face makes him stop; opting to sit beside the dark haired twin and look, wait for a muscle to twitch.

School has begun two days prior, and on a Wednesday afternoon, Peeta finally wakes up with a scream.

"CATO!" the blond boy started, his eyes wide

Unfortunately, no one was there to help him. Panic rises and the IV needle stuck on his arm was ripped off as the blond practically run to the far end of the wing, hoping and praying that his intuition was right, and that Cato was there safe. He thank the gods when he reached the other blonds' bed, finding him to be asleep. Mellark smiled when he saw the sleeping boy. Disregarding the fact that said boy was almost non-moving and body is filled with markings, he moved a nearby bed to the one being occupied by Cato. When he was done, he promptly lay down beside the sleeping boy and he himself fell asleep beside him. That's how Marvel saw them when he arrived from his class.

The other blond smiled at what he saw. Somehow, Peeta manage to snuggle on the non-moving Cato, leaving enough space for one person to lay down beside them. And that's what Marvel just did. He didn't care if Professor Barton kicks his ass for missing his afternoon class. Nor did he care if Madame Noir finds him on this infirmary during class hours. All that he cares about is the two boys sleeping, and that he wants to be with them. Placing his bag carefully on the spare chair and removing his shoes, he hoisted himself to the bed and laid beside Peeta. The younger boy felt the heat radiating from Marvel and came close to it. Marvel spooned Mellark and promptly fallen asleep.

Hours passed, and when the head nurse saw the three, she just left them as is, hoping that this might help for her patient's recovery. She opted to close the whole wing to all visitors, including the female Mellark, thinking that anytime this day, the three will wake up, healed and good as rain. And that's what happened. Little by little, the markings on Cato vanish, a small twitch was all it needed and Cato turned to Peeta, unconsciously their hands link, as what Peeta and Marvel had.

That evening, Peeta was awakened by too much heat. He tried to get up but there is too much weight restricting him. The blond haired boy felt déjà vu on the situation, when he opened his eyes and found Blond A and Blond B sleeping beside him. But what's different this time is that instead of panic, fear and worry wash over him. Sitting up, he carefully removed Marvel's hand on his waist and looked at Cato, checking for any visible injuries. Finding none, he sighed in relief and closed his eyes.

"You made me so worried." the male Mellark murmured

"And I to you."

Peeta jumped and looked at the source of the voice. It was Marvel, waking up from his slumber rubbing his eyes to remove any sign of sleep. The older blond stretched, his shirt riding up to reveal some of his six pack, making Peeta blush. The other boy noticed as Peeta practically zoned on the revealed flesh, a smirk forming on his face. Before Peeta could react, Marvel swooped down and kissed the stunned boy. Marvel gave an experimental lick and the shock made Peeta open his mouth. The older blond used it as leverage and plunged his wet muscle, coaxing Peeta's tongue to play.

Peeta seems to get a hold of himself. But instead of freaking out like the last time, this time, he responded. Their teeth clashed as the younger blond responded on Marvels attack. Everything felt so right for Peeta, no confusion, no hesitation.

'As if we are meant to be together.' he though

"If you guys want to make out like there's no tomorrow, please do include me."

Peeta broke the kiss, wiping out the saliva that dripped on his chin. The boy was blushing so hard, his face even redder than before. Cato was already awake, stretching and cracking his neck. He looked at Peeta, and smiled.

"Come here baby."

Peeta crawled to Cato's lap, as if on a trance, and when he's near enough, Cato gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Hey baby, how are you?"

"I'm good, I think." Peeta replied ducking his head

The male Mellark was confused. About a week ago, he cringes and hides whenever Marvel or Cato touches or sees him. But now, everything seems to be normal, like they were lovers for years. The calm that the two older blond emitted made Peeta confused, as if their presence is normal, that the hugs and the kisses were no strangers at all.

'What's happening? My body needs them, my soul sings for them? What is wrong with me?'

A sudden vertigo hit Peeta and the world in front of him blurred.

The blond Mellark saw flashes of images, a boy who looks like Marvel, but with Cato's eyes stood before a clearing. His smile was blinding, hand reaching for him to come. And then he saw himself, or what looked to be him but with auburn hair, running to the other boy, and when he reached him, he gave him a kiss. A hand grasped to his hair and there he saw a ring. The ring screamed familiarity to him but he can't place where he saw it. And as fast the images flew to him it disappeared.

"Peeta! Peeta!" Cato screamed shaking the younger blond

As Peeta's eyes returned to focus, he saw two pair of worried eyes.

"Are you okay?" Marvel asked, worry evident on his voice

Peeta just nodded, not trusting his voice.

"What did you see?"

"I saw you." Peeta responded to Marvel before looking at Cato "And you, in one body."

"Oh... boy."

/

Marvel went to Madame Noir's office to ask for Cato and Peeta to be discharged, insisting that the two are right as rain, are good to go back to the dormitories and are ready for their classes the next day.

"Master Declaur, I believe that I can't do that. Master Mellark has almost died..."

"Cato is awake." Marvel said, cutting the rant of the old nurse

With those three words, Madame Noir signed release forms for the two.

"Remind Master Mellark that he will have to visit me tomorrow for a check-up, just to make sure that there are no complications."

"Yes Madame." Marvel replied taking the signed form "Thank You."

The nurse just sighed and waved Marvel to leave, on which the student just did. On his way out, he pulled out his iPhone and dialled his sister's number.

"Hey Glim, call the others. Meet us at 'The room', bring Lady Mellark if possible."

The young Declaur breezed to the infirmary and to the mashed up bed of Peeta and Cato. The two were already on their regular clothes, waiting for the news that Marvel had.

"You're all clear."

Peeta immediately stood up and made his way to the infirmary door, not wanting to be at the presence of the two. But he was not fast enough. Marvel grabbed him, and hoisted the boy to himself.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Marvel

"To my dorm room." Peeta replied, pushing Marvel off

"Oh no no no, _bien-aimé, _we are going somewhere."

Cato got close to the two and grabbed Marvel's arm.

"Ready Marvie?" the older blond asked

Marvel nodded and pulled Peeta closer, the youngest blond struggling. Marvel rubbed Peeta's back in order for him to relax, which seemed to have the desire effect to Peeta.

"Make it quick Marvie." Cato said closing his eyes

Marvel smiled and gave Cato a peck on the lips.

"Okay lover."

And with that, the three vanished into thin air, leaving no evidence that they were in the infirmary just a few seconds ago.

/

The moment their feet landed on solid ground, Cato fell on his knees, while Peeta who almost followed the older blond was saved because Marvel was holding him tightly on his chest.

"Fuck, I'm gonna hurl."

The blond Mellark unconsciously waved his hand but nothing came.

"Wha.." Peeta drowsily mumbled while looking at his hand

"You can't use your powers yet love, you're still recuperating from magic depletion." Marvel said, and as lean as he is, he hoisted Peeta to his arm and carried him bridal style to a nearby couch "Rest for a bit _mon amour_, while I take care of my little Cat okay?"

Mellark just nodded, not trusting his voice. Marvel took this as a sign of approval and made his way to Cato, who is now vomiting on the trash can that he found, rubbing his back. Peeta is really concerned about Cato, hearing the continuous hurl of the said boy. Fighting the feign that he is feeling he tried to relax his body while maintaining consciousness, trying to hear what Marvel was saying, as he soothe the other blond.

"Sorry baby, I know that you're still under the weather, but I have to orb us here." Marvel murmured

"Its okay, his memory is coming back." Cato replied before giving one last hurl

'Memory? What memory?' Peeta asked to himself as he tried to sit 'I can clearly remember everything since I was five'

Taking a look on their current location, Peeta concluded that they are in a sort of room on the academy. The room is designed much like his current dorm room, yet bigger and fancier. There is a chandelier that lights up the place, and an unused fireplace on the corner, and judging by the state of it, it is often used on winter as it's still covered in sooth. Except for the sofa that he was sitting on to, there is no other furniture on the room, except for the twelve chairs, arranged into a circle, while a book rested on a stand in the middle. The thing that confuses Peeta is that there is no door that people can enter or exit to, except for a single French window.

Questions formed onto the boy's mind, questions that needed answer now. Like how Marvel knows that he has powers, and even referred to it as magic. And why is Cato sick when he didn't have any injuries on him. Plus the fact that Marvel just teleported them into a unknown place in a blink of an eye, and that Cato was not even surprised.

His reverie was cut short when a flash of light flooded the whole room, followed by several thuds. When the light diminished, he saw Glimmer, along with Thresh and another girl, with black hair, and standing with them is a familiar face, the one that is almost identical to his.

"Scar..." Peeta murmured

Scarlette saw Peeta and immediately run into him, scooping him into a hug.

"Oh Mi Peeta, I am so worried about you."

Peeta just sighed, relishing the familiar arms around him. He was safe, and nothing could hurt him, Scarlette would not let anyone live if she found out that someone has hurt his brother.

"Ahem."

The twins broke up their hug and looked at their audience. Cato was already standing up, although his face is still pale, Marvel is by his side, supporting him. Thresh, Glimmer and the other girl were standing in front of them. Scarlette opted to sit beside her brother, taking a sweaty hand, holding it tightly. It was quiet for a while, each side, sizing each other up. A few seconds passed, which ticked Scarlette of.

"Well, you guys told me that you're going to tell us something." Scarlette started "So talk."

The youngest looking girl looked at her peers before looking back at the twins.

"Well to start off, I am Clove and you guys probably know Thresh, Glimmer and her cousin Marvel." the three gave a nod "and the sickly pale bastard is Cato."

Cato just gave them a smile which really looked more of a grimace.

"We are some of the members of the coven for this generation's witches." Clove finished "I am currently heading the coven because I am the oldest, but we have been waiting for your arrival so that I can pass my current shits to you, as the head of the Panem witches."

The twin Mellarks looked at the young girl as if she had grew two heads.

"You're older?!"

"You're witches?!"

Scarlette looked at his brother. Seriously, after the long speech, all that retained to his brain is that Clove was the oldest one.

"Seriously blondie?" the female Mellark looked at her brother, baffled at the stupid question

Peeta just shrugged, and looked back at the so called 'head of coven', waiting for an answer.

"Yes, of course Peeta, I am older than Thresh even though I may not look like it." replied Clove, rolling her eyes "And yes Scarlette, witch. Just like you, we have magic that can make objects levitate or do any unexplainable things."

"I'm not a witch!" Peeta screamed suddenly standing up

'_Yes you are.'_ Marvel thought and Peeta caught on this. Fixing a glare, he strode to Marvel, the other boy looked relax while still holding Cato by the waist.

"Peeta!"

"I am not a fucking witch!" the male Mellark repeated "We are no witch!"

Scarlette tried to coax his brother to sit down, worried that he will make him ill once again. The male twin complied and sat back, breathing deeply. Marvel scoffed at the outburst, making two pair of azure eyes focus on him. He waved his hand making a chair from the perfect circle come to him. He helped Cato sit down, who murmured his thanks. Marvel then looked at the Mellarks, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, you're not a witch. You can just randomly open the doors with a wave of your hand, read what I was thinking, and you woman!" Marvel pointed at the female Mellark "Almost blew up the whole school last week because of your uncontrolled emotions. Oh yes, I agree Peeta, everything is just coincidence. Don't go "just Peeta" on me blondie, or I will fuck you senseless."

Peeta blushed on the last part but refuses to break eye contact.

"You dumb ass didn't arrive at the academy just because of luck." Thresh finally talked "You guys are here for protection, the academy didn't just picked you up because you are gifted children, but rather because you are THE gifted children. It's in your blood, and you guys screamed magic the moment you set foot on the academy."

"Protection, from what?" asked Peeta "Don't go all cryptic on me man. And dude, your seriously believing this shit?!"

Thresh sighed, before pulling up his shirt revealing a birthmark, just like Peeta. Only that instead of a half a start, it's a full star.

"Why yes Peeta, of course." the dark skinned boy answered "We are here on the Academy because we are being hunted."

"Did you ever think that the fire that killed is a coincidence?" Glimmer said "Of course not, there are no coincidence or accidents in our life."

"Just like why you Peeta." Clove pointed at the blond Mellark "Is in love with Cato and Marvel from the moment you saw them"

Marvel and Cato looked smug, while Peeta was gobsmacked at the revelation.

"Wha... no!"

Peeta's face is as red as a tomato by now, and when he looked at the two other male blonds, he could swear that his face just turned a deeper shade of red.

"Why of course baby." Cato said, licking his lips while looking at Peeta, his sickness was even forgotten "We have been married for the past century."

"We are soul mates, no escaping us love." Marvel agreed

And with that, the beautiful chandelier exploded into million pieces.


End file.
